Rules of the Street
by Bri'z World
Summary: is he the one and only? what do i do about the streets? why me? these are the questions young Mykee must answer. so, please come on this journey with us
1. Chapter 1

"Two days left until the first day of school." Mykee says. Looking around her room it's filled with bags and boxes. She smiles like its Christmas day. She is going back home, home of the kings going to Chicago. After spending two months in Florida she can't wait. She left all her friends and king behind. Now she's coming back to reclaim her crown as queen to be.

"You ready?" mama screams from down stairs. She's even more excited than Mykee. Her marriage was killed so she had a new king that she left behind to.

"Yea I'm coming down in a sec!"

"Girl I know you want to look good but the plane leaves in an hour and a half."

"Ma if you would turn around you would see I'm right here." Mykee says as she taps her mothers shoulder.

"Ddaammnnn!" was all her mom said about her outfit.

Mykee had on sum black stiletto boots white fitted jeans and a white polo. She also had her hair in individual braids with her pure gold hoops and her necklace her man gave her that's shaped like a heart with a bullet in the middle.

"Not so bad yourself mom. How do we always end up wearing almost the same thing?" Mykee says. Her mother had on black stilettos black fitted jeans and a white polo. Her mom had individual braids to. She also had on her pure gold hoops and the necklace her king gave her which is a heart bleeding with a knife wound in it.

As they boarded the plane people stared at the semi matching outfits the mother and daughter had on. Some were even brave enough to come up to them and ask about there necklaces and outfits.

There answer for the outfits was that they didn't math there outfits on purpose bout that great minds think a like. About the necklaces… well they said they were presents and they did not want to explain any further.

The first day they got there people stared at their unusual outfits and necklaces. Now as they leave to go home people stop and stare. They wonder if they are in gangs. The brave ones come and ask questions but they timed stay and look from afar. Mykee holds back the urge to jump and say boo to see their reaction. But she is officially adult so she has to start acting like it.

Once in a taxi from the midway airport heading home they breath a sigh of relief. As they ride down Lakeshore Dr. they see that on the outside Chicago is like they left it but on the outside it's different. Nobody can tell unless they have been in it. No outsider can see through the fortress they have created.

At least that has survived Mykee thinks. This whole city is being smoked and nobody has noticed…..or cared.

"Mom royalty should never had left" Mykee whispered.

"I agree. They should have stayed look at the term oil its in. they should have stayed and fought instead of run to lay low"

"No they did the right thing. Did you want them dead like the king? The only thing they did wrong was they didn't leave anybody trustworthy in charge now it's a wreck and they have to fix it."

"I can see your point but they should have stayed but hid where nobody could hear"

"They would have found them they had to many traders scene the king died"

"Not necessarily they could have disappeared like they have been trained to and have done before."

"But they also had people trained to find them. How did they not know who they could trust? What if the people trained to find them was a trader."

"Point made"

"Point not made who can they trust now? How will they recreate what they had? What if there is a trap se up for them for when they come back. Then what do they do. What if their king has turned? How do their live go back to normal. They won't ever have a normal reign…at least not for a long time. What if the queen gets killed before the queen to be is prepared. What if the queen to be is killed then who will take over?"

"I don't know. All I can say is that they have to have each others back no matter what? They have to play the streets game. They have to do what is necessary. Like say they try to pin each other against each other?"

"Then they play along but they know that they can trust each other. No matter the circumstances."

"What if some stuff comes up that was suppose to stay hid? Then what?"

"I suggest they tell each other before they twist it and create problems" Mykee said looking at her mother with a look saying tell me now

Once out of the car a chill ran up their backs, and it wasn't from the wind. Something wasn't right but they acted like nothing was wrong. They couldn't let the nigro's on the block know that they knew something was wrong. The first law of the streets is never let the enemy know your on to him. But the only thing wrong with the rules of the street is that any and everybody on or in the street know the rules and how to play the game.

"Yo, young money right here ,bike here, throw it up, no high chair ,cold like a white bear, Freddie Kruger I'm rap ***** nightmare, and I'm rich I could buy you, kill ***** leave ya body in a bayou, more brain than an IQ, more head than a dread and my bank account ain't hardly empty ,that's why I come through in a Barbie Bentley so please mamacita, please no envy, when you come around it read's no entry, who's next to go, my flows so flexible ,get gas, then get at me, Texaco, shoot yourself in the leg, Plaxico (Burris)white jag with the twisted lip ,I aint Mike Jack but This is it!..." went off in Mykee's purse.

"What it do?" Mykee says

"Dang shortie, don't even know your boo's number huh?"

"What up Trey"

"Nothing chillin"

"Where you at?"

"Across the street"

"Hhmm…..I may come by and see you later."

"What! You can't come and holler at ya boy tonight."

"Nah I got things to do."

"Look shortie... Stop playing"

"I'm not"

"You don't miss me?"

As Mykee walks into the house she says "I gotta holler at you a little later."

"Ill holler boo."

As Mykee walks up her stairs she smells a small aroma of weed. She follows the smell up the stairs and into the attic that was turned into a room. When she makes it to the room and opens the door she is at first slightly alarmed but then is completely calm. It's not fire smoke that's she see's it's the puff off of the blunts that Marcus was smoking.

Marcus is one of Mykee's dad's boys. He was about 5"4, caramel toned, with muscles that anybody would drool over. He had waves that would have you drifting off to see in, with blue eyes.

Today Marcus had on a white wife better, black jeans (sagging of course) with white shorts with Jordan Accolades Premier. He had on his black hat that had red eyes and a gold and silver grill on it. He had too many hats, some of them making no sense.

What up shortie. Don't hear ya come in. want a hit?"

"Not at what ya got" she mumbled "so umm what you doin here?  
"Oh well see my mama kicked me out and my boy wouldn't let me crash at his crib cuz- -"

"Let me guess cuz ya stunk up they house with that ugly smell, like ya doin now" Mykee said sarcastically.

"Hey yo shortie don't come up in here disrespecting. You just getting back and guess what just because you legally own the streets don't mean you got the loyalty of the streets. That's what's wrong with you Lee women you think you own everything. Guess what… it aint true. You got to work for it. The streets love you but guess what the not going to jump up and run with you…. But I guess you know that or else you and ya mama wouldn't have left like you did." Marcus said getting up. Mykee was letting him rant but her patience with him is running out.

Mykee looked him in the eye and said "sit down…now. Just because we was gone don't mean I won't hurt ya lil homie. Who said I coming back to take over? Maybe I was coming back to appoint somebody in my place… but your right about one thing…wana know what it is…I don't have the streets loyalty but I do have its respect. And from what you're saying that when daddy left nobody wanted to put up with you. Now you are sleepin my father's attic. Now who is in a position to be saying anything? Come on really. Do you think that right now if you went outside and said you goy beef wit me and you wanted help taking me out, people would drop what they doing and come for me…no one because I got to much respect on this street, two everybody knew you as the moocher, and me and my father were the ones trying to get you a rep because we know this game will dismiss you in a hot second. And you wana talk about respect? You should be the one on your hands and knees graveling, cuz me and my dad put our rep and respect on the line. So please for your sake don't you ever in your-soon to be short-life ever come at me like that. Do we understand?" Mykee growled.

"Yeah shortie."

"You don't have the privilege of calling me shortie until I see some respect." Mykee said walking back downstairs.

"Yo, young money right here ,bike here, throw it up, no high chair ,cold like a white bear, Freddie Kruger I'm rap ***** nightmare, and I'm rich I could buy you, kill ***** leave ya body in a bayou, more brain than an IQ, more head than a dread and my bank account ain't hardly empty ,that's why I come through in a Barbie Bentley so please mamacita, please no envy, when you come around it read's no entry, who's next to go, my flows so flexible ,get gas, then get at me, Texaco, shoot yourself in the leg, Plaxico (Burris)white jag with the twisted lip ,I aint Mike Jack but This is it!..." Went off once more.

"What?"

"Just checkin in on you. Saw the light on in your attic room. Saw some bodies moving around and the waves coming off dat room was….least to saw hostile.'

"Real talk…what do you want? Cuz right now your creepin me out with all this talking you doing. You not a man of many words. At least when I was with you were not. So draw this to a close what do you want, cuz I got better things to do?

"Damn I can't holler at you? What with the all attitude? You didn't have so much hostility when we were together. But I guess being down in Florida by yourself did many things to you on thing I can see is that the humidity has gone to your brain cuz ya up here disrespecting me. I really don't know who you think you are but you need to -"

"What hold up! I know you at the one asking who I think I am because as I remember it you was a swag less lil boy with low self-esteem. I put ya swagger on point. Showed you how to dress how to spit game and most important I showed you how to be a Negro. So I really think you need to check yourself because unlike you I know who I am. I am a 5"6 Carmel skinned tone size two with a DD chest with better muscles than you could wish. I know that I'm the baddest and so do the whole block. Even with all the evil glares from all the broads on the street they know I'm the baddest. So lil boy please watch who ya cocking an attitude with cuz I ain't one of your lil tricks. I ain't never ever going to bow done and kiss ya feet so do yourself a big favor and lose my number. Click

"Damn not in the city ten minutes and ya done put two of the most self-centered Negro's in they place." Mama said as she walked out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now a little after 2 a.m., Mykee was now completely done unpacking so she decided to take a shower. While gone she missed her bathroom that was connected to her room. She had hated having to walk over the cold floors in the hallways to get to the bathroom. She loved the warmth her bathroom gave her, the memories of her father coming in her room and banging on her bathroom door to get her to hurry up, she now had plenty of time to get ready. She now wished she could give it all back so she could just have her father again. She would turn the streets over to a bum just to have her father. She missed his warm presence that he always had towards her and her mother, the way when she was down her dad would be right there to cheer her up, the way that when her and Trey got into it he would go across the street and 'talk' to him. She wished it was in her power to go back to that day and reverse everything. To take back everything she had said that month better yet her whole life about him that was bad. She had understood why he did what he did but she was still upset she didn't get what she wanted. To some people she just seemed spoiled but actually she was as down to Earth that nobody would be able to tell she was a drug princess.

As she stepped in the shower all her memories she had of him in that house washed over her. At that moment she broke down and cried. She stood there in scolding hot water remembering the day her father died. She saw in her head the way he laid on the street with blood all around him with a bullet in his chest and head. She remembered he just standing there staring at him. She saw how he raised his hand to her and gave her his ring, whispered to her that he always would be with her. Told her to go inside and go in the safe and get the box that was marked 'happy sweet sixteen' and bring it to him. When she got back he told her 'happy birthday baby. I wish I could be here with you but my time has come. I'll always be here with you in your heart.' Then he kissed her on the cheek and died.

'Ding ding Dong dong'

When Mykee reached the door she saw Trey there with no shirt on. At this site she laughed.

"What's so funny shortie?" Trey said

"Nothing, besides the fact that it is about 57 degrees outside and you don't like weather below 75. But umm what do you want?"  
"Trying to spend some time with my boo. Is that cool with you?"

"Sure but ya can't stay long I got business to handle tomorrow."

"Do I ever stay long?"

"Yea ya kind of do."

"What ever. Can I come in or not?"  
"Sure"

While catching up with each other she remembered the time when life was simple. While listening to Trey she thought 'it is going to end so much sooner than ya think. I just hope ya understand why I got to do it. I truly do love ya Trey but…' she couldn't get the words straight. She knew she had to end it and soon. She knew since she was little that she loved Trey. She knew the minute she had kissed him that she wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The only problem was she was a princess that had to pick a prince that would not only be loyal to her but to the streets as well. She had known Trey since she was six. She could never choose him without knowing if he was the right one.

"Trey….look…we gotta talk …" was all she got to say before her phone rang.

Girl I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know

How do you let it go…

Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh ..

"Hello?" "Yeah" "I'm going to have to let ya know but I hit ya up later." "K peace"

"Who was that?"

"Boy ya know to never ask me who I'm on the phone wit." She joked

"Where were we then?"

"Never mind."

Trey knew something was up because she had never been this quiet. Not even when her dad was killed. Not even when she thought she was pregnant with my kid. So something they had never experienced was coming.

"Hey are ya staying over tonight?" she asked Trey.

"Yeah"  
"then ya know that y-"

"Yeah yeah I know go take a shower."

"Boy ya going to get enough of cutting me off." She grumbled

"Sure I am." He said sarcastically

When Trey got out of the shower he looked at the bed and saw the girl he planned to make his wifey. As he got in the bed she turned around turned around and kissed him.

"Hmm what was that about?" Trey said

"Let's just say that those are numbered." She said very low that Trey thought that he had misunderstood her.

As they talked and watched TV Mykee started to fall asleep. While Kee slept Trey whispered 'sleep tight wifey'

Around 3 p.m. Kee woke up and went to the kitchen to find her mom eating a sandwich.

"When did ya get in?" Kee asked her mother

"Around 4 a.m. how is Trey?"

"He sleep I didn't tell him yet but I plan on telling him once he wakes up."  
"Don't make my mistakes-"

"Ma I'm not making your mistakes….I'm…..I'm making mine."

"Ya don't have to be alone to. Ya can have a man. Ya don't have to do the same things we did. Remember I was with your dad."

"Ma I gotta. I know my responsibility. I know that it would be easier to have no man at all."

"When we made the rule a very long time ago that no man could rule the streets along with us. It was put in place to keep the men in check and also because the men back then were snakes."

"Ma I hear what you're saying and I remember what I said when I was younger when I said I would be the one to change it but… that is not my place I am the one to help keep the streets in order and help in evolve-"

"Then do your job. Help it evolve into a royalty where men can be equals."

"Ma I would rather live alone than live…..live with regret. I love Trey and ya know it, but I know my place. I cannot take on the streets in a relationship that could put them in danger."

"So I would be a regret?" Trey said walking down the stairs. Once down the stairs he stood in front of Mykee he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box and threw it at her saying "Well if I would be regret then regret this"

"You're just going to let this happen. You just clearly told me that you love him. I may have been the dumb one but I had other sibling you don't your all the street has left. Your really going to let him walk out that door. I don't want ya to have the regrets I did. I don't ya to turn around one day and he be dead and ya sit there singing the should've would have could've. So in going to ask ya one more time are ya really going to let this happen?" her mother said.

"Yes because I would rather sing a song that I would eventually get over than sit back and have regrets that I would not be able to fix. I will not sit there and risk everything my family worked for. I am not you like you said you had siblings I don't. I know what I will do. I will not sit back and have a life like other kids. I would never. I am not you. I don't sit there and wish I was Cinderella. I don't want a price charming. I don't need a man to complete me like you did. All I need is myself. I am tired of you trying to relive your life through mine because as much as I miss dad I would not have chosen him" Mykee growled

Mykee walked over to Trey and kissed him then pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face when he tried to walk back towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok man can you please tell me from the beginning what happened that you're at my house at nine in the morning?"

"Ok I woke up and noticed that she was not in the bed so I went to the bathroom to freshen up. Then I was headed down stairs until I heard them talking. Of course I assumed that it was business. So on my way back to the room I heard my name being mentioned by her mother. So I walked back to the stair case and listened. She then said 'Ma I would rather live alone than live…..live with regret. I love Trey and ya know it, but I know my place. I cannot take on the streets in a relationship that could put them in danger.' That is when I walked down the stairs and said 'So I would be a regret then I threw the box at her and said' then regret this and walked to the door. Then her mama started screaming at her not to get rid of me. Then Kee said like I am not you I am me blah blah then walked over to me kissed me then slammed the door in my face"

"From what you're saying she does love you but she doesn't trust you to have a hold on the streets. To be a king you do have some control but not as much as her. Stay cool for a little while then go talk to her.

"Man do you know how bad I wish I never did it with her..wasted time on her? Wish I never fell in love with her. There is no way that we could tell what we could have been. I never would have kissed her…what was that six years ago.. what ever cuz right then I fell in love with her…now there is no way we can be friends. I lost my hommie …lover…and friends."

"Man you sound like a Trey Songz song." Ray-ray laughed.

"Man could you be serious for like two seconds?" Trey growled

As Ray-ray walked in the kitchen Trey remembered the times he spent with Mykee.

~~**Flash**~~

"Hey you." Mykee said

"Me?" Trey said arrogantly looking around

"Yeah unless you think I should holler at ya boy instead?" Mykee said teasing Trey as she called Ray-ray over

"Go right ahead, it's cool but I will hit ya up later." Trey said walking off.

~~**Flash**~~

As the finale bell rang Trey found his boy standing in front of Mykee's locker with his arms around her waist.

Ray-ray said something that made her turn around and give him a kiss on the cheek. This gave Trey mixed feelings. Had he gave the girl he has been checking out for a hot minute over to his all too willing friend?

As he thought he walked down the hall and leaned up against a locker behind hers. When Ray-ray noticed Trey, who was supposed to be his boy, he dropped his hands causing Mykee to turn around.

"Can I holler at you for a sec?" Trey said

"Go right ahead I was on my way out any ways. Ray-ray said leaving

~~**Flash**~~

"Trey what are ya doing?"

"Well ya seemed a little out of it today at school so I figured I come check on ya."

"Hhhmmmm"

"Ya know ya sound sexy when ya do that" Trey said

~~**Flash**~~

"Trey we can't- -"

"Why not?"

"Cuz, Hhhmmmm,Ugh"Mykee moaned

"What was that?"Trey chuckled

"Cuz my dad would kill ya."

"I think I would die a happy boy then."Trey said as his kisses trailed down her body

~~**Flash**~~

"Trey!" Ray-ray said

"Hmm"

"Who were ya thinking about?"

His answer came in the form of a stupid grin on Trey's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"MYKEE!" mom screamed from outside her door

"…"

"MYKEE! GET UP!" Bam Bam Bam sounded on her door

As she opened her door mom said "Girl I was about to call the paramedics."

"I was sleep" said laying back down

"NO no no" mom said pulling her back up "we got shopping to do."

"Can't it wait till the afternoon?"

"Baby it's like 3:30 I have been banging on your door for a half an hour.

"Fine I am about to get in the shower.

As they shopped people stared. At first Mykee wanted to slap some of them, but her mother had made a good point. They were gone for a while and all of a sudden they were back and in public shopping.

After a couple hours there were fewer stares but the normal hater's glares increased. Which made Mykee laugh. If she wanted their man she could have them. And by the way their dudes were checking her out proved her point.

Today Mykee had on a green mini skirt purple heels and a purple shirt that was spray painted saying 'the joker is back' with a picture of her laughing.

As they sat in the food court they had about two thousand dollars worth of clothes.

"Hey lil mama" Jr. said

Jr. was one of her friends. Well still is but she got to watch him for a minute. He was fine, street smart but needed a little help with his book smarts-just a little. Today he had on the new joker shoes, black jeans- that were sagging- purple shorts and an identical shirt to Mykee.

"Sup. I see you still biting my swag as always. No worries I know it is all love."Mykee said

"Ya still got jokes I see but umm I hear ya dumped Trey." He said. It was not a question it was a statement that she had a feeling she would not like the outcome of.

"Yea and your point is?"

"Don't get snappy just asking, but as ya already know if anything start popping off ya know who to call."

"Hahahahahahaha" Mykee and her mother laughed

"What?"

"Well it seems that ya girl got a problem with ya being ova her hollering at me. So go back and fix the problem you have caused because if I cause another problem with a couple it would be a new record."

"Mommy I got it. She didn't want me over here anyways. So like I said need me ya know where I am at." He said walking back over to Storm

After a few minutes Storm walked up to Mykee. The whole food court got quiet. It reminded Mykee of last summer when Storm slapped Peaches. Mykee was not scared she knew Storm was not stupid crazy but not stupid.

When Mykee looked up she saw Storm with a blank expression on her face but her eyes said she was scared.

"You are welcome to sit down if you're going to be here a while" the daughter and mother said together causing some people to laugh.

Once Storm sat down the food court went back to normal. Jr. slowly walked over making sure Mykee saw him. She made a hand motion so fast that only Trey her mother and a few Guardians saw.

Mykee saw threw everyone so when people walked up to her she could tell what they wanted before they even reached her.

"Hey my boy wana holla at ya." Jr. said

"Jr. ya know I don't go know I know when your lying so answer these questions who where and when you know I don't go nowhere without details."

Kee you know I can't any of them accept for the spot in thirty minutes.

Well then tell them I decline." She said with a little sass

As she looked in Jr.'s eyes she saw that he was nervous about his boy's reaction. The only person he was afraid of-as far as Kee knew-was Trey. Ugh not this again she thinks.

Before Jr. could walk off Mykee said "tell them my conditions. The spot at midnight I smell anything funny-and he should know what I mean- I walk and I don't come back."

"I guess ya know who it is, so ya know that they don't like rules.

"Well they will follow them and have followed them. If they give ya problems ….. don't worry about it if they give ya problems just let me know."

"Kee I know that look. I can handle it ya don't have-

"Just go relate my message cuz I shall do as I please and ya already know ya can't lie to me. So I really want to know what your point is.

Mykee knew that Trey had her back no matter what, but she also knew that a man with a bruised ego is a dangerous man. It all fair in love and war. She knew that she wasn't going anywhere and that he wasn't going anywhere. Well at least in spirit they would always be connected. It was like the loyalty her father had taught her a while back.

Midnight t I get a bad vibe I walk" she says after him as she walks over to the dairy queen in the food court.

When Mykee came back with her double dipped cone and everybody's Sunday and Jr.'s burger she sat down.

Once she sat down she saw a movement out of the corner of her eyes which made her pause. Nobody accept Jr. and her mother noticed her pause.

"JR.!" Ray-ray called from across the food court.

"I'll be right back ma

"Don't forget what I said

"I don't even want to know do I?"

Before Jr. made it all the way over to Ray-ray Mykee told him "call me later" before walking off with her mom. Of course she blew a kiss to Trey and winked but it was all to mess with his head.

"Is she coming?"

"Yeah but she said midnight and if she gets the slightest bit uncomfortable she walks and she won't talk to either of you two again." He said pointing to Trey and Ray-ray.

"So she will still talk to Bid Papa but not us?" Trey said finally talking.

"Only if she gets uncomfortable, plus I doubt it because she doesn't like Big Papa."

"We all know that." Ray-ray said

"I'll be right back."Jr. said pulling out his cell.

"Go head and call my girl."Trey said bitterly.

"What ever you of all people should know it's not like that. She is like my sister-"

"Oh a sister. A sister you would screw?" Trey said putting more venom in his words that a thousand cobra's cold hold in their entire lives.

"No. plus even though we not cool ya had her first."

"What ever go call my girl and let her know we accept. 4-4-8 book 1 chapt 2 line 21 verse 3649."

"Dude ya cold. She didn't even do ya that bad to pull that on her."Ray-ray said with sorrow in his voice.

As Jr. walked away he realized that he was in the middle of a growing war between to gods. He knew what the street bible said and that was a line in it that was meant as a warning. As he called Mykee he debated telling her.

"They accept, but kind of hurt by the fact that ya would stop talking to them/ Trey also told me to tell ya

4-4-8 book 1 chapt 2 line 21 verse 3649."

From across the room Trey and Ray-ray could tell that Jr. had just told Mykee what they said because Jr.'s body went stiff awaiting her response. Ray looked at Trey like if he gets hurt it's his entire fault."I hope she does not kill the messenger."

"She won't. She loves him too much. She will just declare war."Trey said bitterly but with a hint of satisfaction

When Jr. made his back over to them Trey was ready for anything that she had coming for him.

"She said ok."

"That is all" they both said together

"Yeah. What did you expect? She is way to classy for that." Jr. says and walks off.


	5. Chapter 5

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"Come in!"

As Mykee walked into the dark smoky room her nerves relaxed. This was an old trick that had worked on anybody and anything.

"So glad you could join us."Big Pa-pa said

"Could we cut the chase and get started?"

"Sure. Why not Mykee? So would you like to talk alone or in private?" he replied with a look that told her that being alone with him would not be a good idea.

"You could bring out Ray-ray and Trey." She replied coolly.

"TREY! RAY-RAY!"

"HERE WE COME!" they both said at the same time.

When they entered the room they both received scowls from Big Pa-pa. Once everyone was seated Big Pa-pa began with formalities.

"Excuse me, but like I was saying earlier I'm on a time crunch. So could we please move past this? We all know each other wither we like it or not."Mykee said

"Sure. Tr—Ray-ray ask the first question."

"Why did you dump Trey after coming back and spending the night with him?" Ray-ray asked with a smile he knew she could not resist.

"Do you want the short or long version?" she asked

"Short but please elaborate."

"Ok. I didn't. There we are done."

"Wait one second" all three of them said at the same time. "Did you or did you not say that he would be a regret and that you would not love him because you had a job to do, putting it in short terms?" Big Pa-pa asked

"Yes I did but I did not say Trey you and me are over now did I. and not being rude but I believe you have one more question."

"Who is this person that is so much worthier of your time than ours?"

"First off I came here as a favor, two it is none of your business, and three good bye because that was question number three." Mykee said before rising to leave.

Mykee was the only person to ever do that and that caused a weird silence. Of course they let her go because she had given them her requirements. They were men of their words.


End file.
